


Escape

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [13]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, im suicidal again so guess what?, look how thats turnin out, thats right its time to project onto party!!, the venom siblings once again repressing their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: The venom siblings rarely fought.If you asked jet or ghoul, they would tell you that the two were the most argumentative joys in the zones, fiercely debating everything from their favourite months of the year to the deep rooted problems in society.But they didn't often fight.
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Escape

"You promised me. You told me you would tell me. Party, you _promised"_

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." They repeat it to themselves, over and over again, as though they could make it happen out of sheer force of will. Because they weren't, were they? They weren't okay, and they never had been.

Kobra looks at them, and xeir face is so guarded and angry that party just _knows_ that the next thing xe'll say will be biting and sharp. So instead, they glare at him though the ends of their greasy red hair, and, in a whisper, ask him, "What is it you're _really_ looking for? Rattlesnake. What do you want me to be? "

Kobra falters slightly, hands floating around the place where his sunglasses should be. For a moment, the stone cold facade cracks. Xe looks sad and confused and scared and hurt and so many emotions at once its almost terrifying. 

And party hates themself for doing this. For being the one to hurt kobra.

But then their brother straightens his back, and shoves on a pair of sunglasses harder than necessary. Xe watches them for a few seconds, expression unreadable, before walking back out the door. 

They let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and slump forwards. They stay there until the they know for certain the others have gone to sleep.

* * *

The venom siblings rarely fought. 

If you asked jet or ghoul, they would tell you that the two were the most argumentative joys in the zones, fiercly debating everything from their favourite months of the year to the deep rooted problems in society.

But they didn't often fight.

This was, jet thought, a good thing. Their fights were silent, glares and avoidence and oh-so-subtle gestures, that ended with either screaming or tears. Neither ghoul or jet understood it. They worked on the basis that if someone upset you, you would tell them outright, not dance around it like they did. But thats what almost two decades of emotional repression will do to you.

Their fight lasted almost two weeks before ghoul snapped, and by some miricle convinced the two to talk to each other. Thank destroya. Jet didn't think he would've survived another week of dirty looks and muttered curses.

* * *

"Party"

"Yeah?"

"Party. Party, look at me?"

The joy in question turned to face their brother, a veil of hair almost completely obscuring their face.

The kobra kid sighed. "At least.... at least tell me this. Why?"

They thought. When they finally spoke, they stared resolutely at the floor, unwilling to look into xeir hurt eyes. 

"Escape. I want to escape, i _need_ to escape. Escape by any means possible."

"From what?" his voice was barely audible. He didnt want to hear the answer.

Party slowly pulled out their ray gun, and kobra gasped. 

Their hand only trembled slightly as they held it to the side of their head. 

Xe said nothing. Xe just stared at them, not quite believing what was happening.

He reached out, grazing his siblings cheek with the tips of his fingers.

They smiled sadly. "Everything. I'm gonna escape from everything."

And then a shot rang out through the diner, and wet blood splattered across xeir face.

But the kobra kid didn't care. Party Poison was gone, and they weren't coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another angsty vent, pls leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
